


Taste of Blood

by Killer_Rose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Paranormal, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Rose/pseuds/Killer_Rose
Summary: Tinsley is tired and just wants a long nap and peace. Ricky believes that Tinsley is a vampire and tries to proof his theory. Both have secrets. And both enjoy the taste of blood.
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Taste of Blood

Detective Tinsley had a fan. A very annoying fan obsessed with the idea of Tinsley being vampire. But who could blame Ricky? Anyone who took one look at the detectives could only think of a vampire. 

Tinsley was tall, mysterious, and pale than a porcelain doll. Not to forget the dark circles around his eyes and the fact that this man never smiled. Or the fact that he was wearing a suit in the middle of summer and a trench coat on top. 

The first time Ricky met the detective was when Ricky's neighbor was found dead and his mother hired Tinsley because she didn't want to believe that her son had killed himself (spoiler! It was suicide). Tinsley interviewed each of the neighbors, including Ricky. The urge to leave everything behind and disappear as quickly as possible overcame Ricky the second he saw the tall man for the first time. When he spoke to him it didn't get any better. His dark eyes stared straight into Ricky's soul and all his senses screamed that he had to get away from him as quickly as possible, but at the same time the detective fascinated him in a macabre way. 

Fascination became obsession. Ricky made a list to prove that the famous detective Charles Carlisle Tinsley was actually a vampire. The only thing Ricky had to do was follow him and watch him. 

The list consisted mainly of old clichés from vampire films and other stories. He'd gone through every classic vampire movie in the past few weeks and made notes. Ricky saw pretty much every interpretation of Dracula as well as Fright Night, Interview with a Vampire, Blade and whatever other films there were. He even watched all Twilight films. 

Some points on the list were easy to clarify. Tinsley was definitely immune to sunlight. He saw him standing in the sun more than once and he didn't go up in flames (or sparkled). Ricky also knew that Tinsley's skin was freezing cold since he shook his hand. 

He could also scratch the garlic theory. He had seen the detective eat garlic bread (which was the first time he had ever seen him eat anything). 

However, other points were somewhat more difficult. Like the question of whether Tinsley has a heartbeat. Ricky could not go to the detectives and ask if he could listen to his heart. 

Ricky was currently working on a plan to get to the detective's heart without raising suspicions when the doorbell rang. He would have expected everyone, but not that the great C.C. Tinsley would be standing at his front door. To Ricky's surprise, Tinsley wasn't as pale as usual, and the dark circles around his eyes weren't as noticeable either. In fact, Ricky had to admit that Tinsley was all the more attractive when he didn't look like a corpse. 

“Good afternoon, Mister Goldsworth. Please excuse my unannounced appearance, but I have to ask you a few questions. Would it be okay if I could go in? ” 

Ricky was still surprised at the sudden appearance and healthier look of the detective, that he couldn't really answer and therefore walked a little to the side to let him into the apartment. 

"Please take a seat in the living room ... um ... would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee or maybe water?” 

"A glass of water would be nice." 

Ricky nodded and disappeared into the kitchen to get the glass of water. When he came back he saw the detectives sitting on his couch. He handed the glass over and sat in the armchair next to the couch. 

Tinsely took a sip of the water and then put it down on the coffee table. His full attention was now on Ricky. 

“Very well, Mister Goldsworth. I assume you heard about the Fair Street murder, ”the detective began. Ricky just nodded. “Eyewitnesses reported seeing a man whose description applies to you. So can you say where you were on Saturday between 10pm and 11pm? ” 

Ricky swallowed. He had been following Tinsley all night, but he couldn't tell the detective without arousing suspicion. But the look from Tinsley revealed that he knew exactly where Ricky was at the time. Was this his way to get a confession? Ricky was silent for too long. That was an answer enough. 

“Well then, Mister Goldsworth. May I know the reason why you follow me everywhere? ” 

Panic rose in Ricky. The detective's tone sounded like he knew not only that Ricky was following him, but why. It made sense, after all, he was a detective. 

“I know the rumors that people say about me. But you don't really think I'm a vampire? ” 

"It's a theory ..." 

“And why are you following me like a shadow? Just to see if I'm a vampire? ” 

Ricky just nodded. He was caught in a trap and now there is no way out. 

“In that case, I would have a deal to offer. You answer a question and I help you with your theory. ” 

"Just one question?" 

“Yes, but you have to answer me honestly. Should I notice that you are lying, this will have serious consequences. ” 

He couldn't believe what was happening here. Tinsley offered him a evidence to either confirm his theory or disprove. And only for answering a question. 

"Agreed!" 

To Ricky's surprise, Tinsley did something he didn't expect. He smiled. No, that wasn't a smile. It was a big grin that exposed his long fangs. 

“Then tell me, Mister Goldsworth. Where did you bury the bodies? ”


End file.
